Las Damas De La Noche
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: nueva historia resumen By: Rousse Winx Club *-* "Vivo en un mundo oscuro aparentado ser otro, donde la sangre es necesaria para los de la noche os contare mi vida"-Las damas de la noche-
1. diverso e quello che sei

"_**Las Damas De La Noche"**_

"_**El que la gente no crea creer no significa que no existe"**_

_**"**__**Vivo en un mundo oscuro aparentado ser otro, donde la sangre es necesaria para los de la noche os contare mi vida"**__**  
**__**-Las damas de la noche-**_

_**-"Diverso è quello che sei"-**_

El día en que lo conocí fue diferente, sus ojos eran diferentes, era simplemente diferente.

¿Por qué dos personas diferentes, no pueden estar juntas?

_-El amor es diferentes-.-El amor es ciego-_

Tanta veces escuche eso y nunca lo había comprendido, aun seguía escrito en mi diario esa vez

***1905***

h…hola-

Gire mi rostro por lo bajo aun tenía mis lentes de sol

¿Hola?-dije en un susurro con el viento

¿Por qué usas lentes de sol en la noche?-

¿Es un interrogatorio?-si yo era más fría, y con orgullo por el aire _¿Por qué?_ Así me criaron, toda mi descendencia es así ahora era mi turno

He…no…solo…yo-era el primer niño que me habla luego de mi mudanza, todos me tenían miedo porque era extraña no los culpa parecía una friki _–"Friki"-_

No te preocupes, lo siento fui grosera-me disponía al irme sentí un agarre de parte de el

No eres mala como dicen lo veo en tus ojos-me dijo al mirarme

Jamás viste mis ojos ¿Cómo es…que?-

Percibo tu mirada-eso me provoco un leve sonrojo- es triste y pensativa, no eres como los demás dicen eres completamente diferente

_Si eso era, tan solo diferente_

La gente no me conoce, es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas-dije con enfado para luego soltarme de su agarre-eres la única persona que me ah hablado en mucho tiempo

Es un honor princesa-dijo en burla haciendo reverencia y eso me saco un sonrisa

Eres más linda cuando sonríes- _¿me había dicho linda? _

Sentí algo extraño en mi vientre sus ojos tenían esa luz en sus pupilas, el era bello, sus ojos azules profundos como la noche _¿en que pienso? ¿es extraño? Igual que yo_

Gracias-tenía mi cara roja como un tomate, ese día fue en la primera persona en que confié realmente, en ese niño de tan solo 11 años

Durante en mis 10 largo años no confié realmente en nadie, mis padres nunca estaban me la pasaba sola en casa, mi hermano no vivía con nosotros sino lejos muy lejos de donde estoy.

_**Diario intimo~**_

_**23/10/1905… **_

_**Día completamente nublado**_

_Querrán saber que somos, como somos pues yo se lo diré somos diferentes algo subnormal._

_Soy diferente.__  
__Vosotros, el, yo, ellas no podemos vivir en paz, la eternidad nos persigue, nos ahoga__y nos mata.__  
__Simplemente...por que...fácil __perche io sono un mostro __algo que merece morir, vivimos bajo la sombra humana, vivimos ente ellos, conviviendo al saber que los podemos matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.__  
__Somos algo sin vida, sin destino, tu no elijes sino ellos...__  
__**"fingere di vivere giorno notte"**__  
__un lema totalmente diferente a los demás__  
__**"vivo de noche finjo de día"**__  
__no podemos amar, dar amistad, en completo no seremos felices__  
__tan solo por ser diferentes. Esa diferencia que nos mata, puede pasar a ser la nada en un instante.__  
__Algunos nos coincidieran una gran existencia otros no.___

_Para saber mejor debes escuchar soy más diferente a todos.__  
__Soy felicidad, amor, amistad, inocencia, humildad, tristeza, soledad, perversidad, ingenuidad y maldad, soy de todo un poco a la vez diferente.__  
__Somos un peligro para toda la raza humana es algo inexplicable, algo "diferente" esa palabra es de mucho uso por nosotros. Somos el secreto mejor guardado de la tierra.__  
__Algunos nos dicen ¿seres mágicos?, la belleza eterna, ángeles negros, pero hay un titulo que no nos sacaran y es__…_

___**"Los amo de la Noche"**_

___Somos conocido por nuestras peleas con un gran enemigo.__  
__Reconocidos por nuestra belleza, nuestra indiscutible alimentación, en fin somos reconocidos por ser algo diferente__  
__algo diferente a los demás_.

**~1905~**

**#Continuara**

Traducción…

**-Lo Diferente Es Lo Que Eres-**

**By: Rousse Winx Club**


	2. I Miei Occhi Sono Un Riflesso Del Mio Es

_**Las Damas De La Noche**_

"_**En una mirada puedes encontrar más que en simples palabras"**_

"_**Con la mirada te representas y si tus palabras te guían"**_

_**I Miei Occhi Sono Un Riflesso Del Mio Essere:**_

Desde ese día lo encontré en el mismo lugar y la misma hora, es inevitable el siempre regresaba y charlábamos incluso a veces al atardecer solo faltaron 5 días al cual confié plenamente en el.

_*28…10…1905*_

Aun sigo sin entender porque no dejas ver tus ojos-estábamos sentados mirando la luna

Es parte del secreto, tal vez tus padres algún día te lo digan-conteste sin apartar mi mirada de las estrella aun con anteojos negros como la noche-ver mis ojos está prohibido para cualquier ser, mas de noche

¿Los conoces?-me pregunto al mirarme

Si, tus padres y los míos se conocen-respondí lentamente _ "el no sabe quiénes son"_

¿De dónde se conocieron?-

En mi hogar-lance un leve suspiro al aire-eres en la primera persona en que confió realmente-el solo me sonrió, era una sonrisa hermosa, "_es un error pero debo cometerlo, tiene tan solo 11 años ¿comprenderá?, yo que tengo 10 y aun así es difícil"_

¿Estás bien?-me pregunto preocupado "_ese lazo" "maldito lazo" "¿Por qué debo ser diferente?"_

Sin darme cuenta una lagrima derrame, ¿Por qué? Ser diferente cuesta tanto, tan solo quiero un amigo que realmente me conozca, que vea mi parte oscura y diferente y no solo esta mentira

_¿Por qué una niña de 10 años debe sufrir tanto?_

_¿Por qué esa niña no podía confiar en nadie?_

_Ya lo recuerdo…_

_***memory of the past..***_

_Debes alejarte de cualquier niño, recuerda que somos diferentes, hija si revelas la verdad correrán graves peligros-me dijo mi padre_

_¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero un amigo!-allí tenía tan solo 5 años de edad_

_Cuida tu tono de voz, tu sabes bien porque yo no quiero más escusas, de a partir de ahora ¡No confiaras en nadie!, ¡No hablaras con nadie! ¡¿Te queda claro?!-había levantado por primera vez su tono de voz ante mí._

_¿Por qué esa reacción?, me había escapado de mi casa y me fui lejos, fue la primera vez que corrí peligro me descubrieron pero llegaron unos hombres a defenderme y allí estaba el padre de aquel niño al frente mío hoy._

_Incluso el mismo padre me miro con odio al igual que mi padre, ello tenían razón no debía confiar en nadie…_

_***memory of the past…***_

Pero yo confió en el, era la primera vez en que confiar

Sin darme cuenta el me estaba abrazando ya que yo lloraba como no hay mañana…

Ya calma… ¿Qué sucede?-estaba claro que quedo confundido y no sabía cómo calmarme

Porque debo ser diferente, eso no es justo-le respondí

Lo diferente es lo más justo y divino-

Tu no entiendes, tu eres igual a los demás-respondí en su hombro

Es eso lo que no es justo ser igual a los demás, es una confusión-

Aun no entiendes ¿jamás te lo dijeron verdad?-

Decirme ¿Qué?

Tus padres…no es mi deber-_"si, ellos eran igual que yo"_

Tratas…lose, eso ya lose, son muy diferentes a mi-dijo agachando su rostro avergonzado

¿Puedo confiar en ti?-dije mirándolo a los ojos

"_espero que entiendas, serias la primera persona en verme realmente"_

¿he?...si, si quieres-dijo algo sonrojado

Prométeme que no te irás corriendo ni me juzgaras-

No juzgo a las personas-gruño

Pose lentamente mis manos en los lentes de sol, y los fui sacando de mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos por temor y sentí la brisa del viento en ellos, esa brisa de mescla de la primavera y verano perfecta en si.

No temas-susurro

Empecé a abrirlo lentamente y pude verlo al frente mío tan solo un niño, ese niño que me cautivo, sus ojos eran hermosos, sentí mis mejillas arder levemente, el tenia su mirada en la mia.

Tus…tus ojos-

Sus ojos eran un fuego carmesí en verde naturaleza esos colores mesclados una mitad de uno y el otro de otro color

Soy diferente…pero igual a ellos-me dijo esa bella niña

Tus…tus ojos-no salía de mi asombro

Son así de noche, en la luna llena son fuego sangre, así está en una luna incompleta-me dijo aun mirándome

¿y…y de día?-pregunte

Son…son verde naturaleza, el color natural de mis ojos-luego de eso nos quedamos callados ya que escuchamos un ruido

Maik-susurro

¿Maik?-le pregunte

Debes irte, debo irme-dijo nuevamente colocándose sus anteojos parecía nerviosa- Vete! Debes irte ahora, el está cerca helia…yo… olvídate de mis ojos-dicho esto se marcho

¡Flora!...aguarda-solo la vi partir a la luz de la luna y rápidamente la perdí

Pero sabia una cosa, esos ojos jamás lo olvidaría…

**#Continuara**

Traducción:

"_**Mis Ojos Son El Reflejo De Mi Ser"…**_

_Hola a todos, ya se me mataran otra historia más, si esta tenía la necesidad urgente de hacerla por halloween o como nosotros decimos hallowinx._

_Cualquier cosa aquí toy! Si al final los dos "extraños" en esta historia eran __**Flora y Helia**__, no se preocupen habrá más personajes, es como que obvio._

_Italiano…_

_**Grazie per la lettura**_

_**Siamo**_

_Español…_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**By: Rousse Winx Club ^-^**_


End file.
